Andorian Empire
The Andorian Empire was the governing body of the Andorians, and a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. The capital world of the Andorian Empire is Andoria. Government The Empire is a parliamentary democracy, lead by the Andorian Chancellor. The Andorian Chancellor maintained diplomatic relations with the Aenar race, following their contact in the early-22nd century, (ENT: "The Aenar") Military The military of the Andorian Empire is organized in the Andorian Imperial Guard, which operates both starships and infantry forces. After the founding of the Federation, many Andorians served in Starfleet. Other Agencies * Andorian Agricultural Ministry History and Politics The history of the Andorian Empire is similar to the history of humans, being violent and territorial. Conflicts with Vulcan The Andorian Empire went through a period of numerous conflicts with Vulcan, due to their neighbouring home systems and the Vulcan suspicousness towards the territorial and militaristic nature of the Andorians. In the mid 21st century the Andorians terraformed a class D planetoid which they named Weytahn, lying at a strategic position on the frontier between the Andorian and the Vulcan system. When Andoria refused to allow the Vulcan High Command to inspect the colony in order to search for possible threats in form of military installations, the planetoid was forcibly evacuated by the Vulcans. In 2097, a treaty was signed, in which the Vulcans officially claimed Weytahn, which they named Paan Mokar, and a surveillance satellite was placed in orbit of the planetoid in order to enforce the accord. (ENT: "Cease Fire") In order to guarantee the safe "observation" of their "agressive" neighbour, however, the High Command maintained a highly sophisticated surveillance station beneath the monastery of P'Jem close to Andoria. Using the disguise of an ancient Vulcan monastery, the facility was able to spy the Andorian population while staying unnoticed. In 2151, Shran, a Commander in the Andorian Imperial Guard, unveiled the secret of P'Jem with the help of the crew of the Earth starship ''Enterprise'', thereby starting Human-Andorian relations and dealing a crippling blow to Vulcan prestige. After the Andorians destroyed the monastery later that year, however, the High Command began blaming Starfleet and Subcommander T'Pol, who was serving aboard Enterprise, for the loss of P'Jem, which would not only result in T'Pol's mother being expelled from the Vulcan Science Academy but also in an impairment of the Human-Vulcan relations. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem", "Home") Another hotspot in the cold war between Vulcan and Andoria was Coridan, a class M planet rich in dilithium ore. In the 2150s, Coridan suffered from a civil war, in which rebels, backed by the Andorian Imperial Guard, tried to overthrow the chancellor and her corrupt government, who was in turn supported by the Vulcan High Command, since Vulcan tried to maintain its trade partnership with Coridan, which was a lucrative source for dilithium. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") In 2152, a new open conflict arouse on Weytahn, which was reclaimed by the Andorian Empire after being deserted for nearly 60 years. With the conflict about to escalate, Shran, who was leading the Andorian invasion forces on the planetoid, requested Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise as a trustworthy mediator in order to negotiate a cease fire, which could finally be accomplished and both sides resumed their negotiations. (ENT: "Cease Fire") See also: Battle of Regulus Member of the Federation After further years of mutual rapprochement, the Vulcan-Andorian conflict eventually came to an end with the foundation of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, of which Earth, Vulcan, Andor and Tellar were the founding members. However, a few rogue Andorian factions chose not to join the Federation, and continued to be a threat to Federation starships even in the 24th century. (TNG: "The Survivors") As a key member of the Federation, Andorian ambassador Shras represented Andoria at the Babel Conference in 2268, at which it supported the admission of Coridan as a new member of the Federation. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") In 2286, the Andorians held two seats in the Federation Council. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) References * TOS:"Journey to Babel" * TAS:"Yesteryear" * TAS:"The Time Trap" * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * TNG: "The Survivors" * DS9:"The Sound of Her Voice" * ENT:"The Andorian Incident" * ENT:"Shadows of P'Jem" * ENT:"Cease Fire" * ENT:"Twilight" * ENT:"Proving Ground" * ENT:"Kir'Shara" Category:Governments